


One choice, A lifetime of consequences

by Soulsurvivr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Missing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Missing Persons, Night Terrors, Sleepwalking, Worried John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsurvivr/pseuds/Soulsurvivr
Summary: He stood still. Very still. He could only gaze into the blank, blood leaking eyes of the Dean creature dragging itself across the room towards him. Intense fear kept him rooted to the spot. He stared in utter terror as the thing wearing his brother's face got closer and closer to him. He tried to speak, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat.  "I'm...I'm so sorry Dean." It came out in a choked small whisper. "This is all my fault, and I'll never forgive myself". "Saaaammy, saaaammy...."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Dean, answer your damn phone!" Sam threw the phone on the bed letting out a heavy sigh. He had been calling his brother nonstop for the past three days. The first day it would ring then go to voicemail, but now, now it would immediately go to voicemail. Meaning his phone was dead, which was unlike him or he turned it off which, yeah, was unlike him. His brother might be mad at him, but he was not irresponsible, at least not in that aspect, so as to turn it off when his father might send him coordinates for a new case. Sam had been upset at his brother, angry , and he wanted to keep it that way. But anger was quickly turning into worry. He grabbed his phone from the bed with the intention to call, but he knew the result would be the same. Instead he quickly gathered his items from the bed and bedside table and shoved them into his duffle bag. He knew it had been more than three weeks since he walked out on his brother but just maybe his brother was still at the motel they had rented together. His brother had called him that day he left and the three days after. Sam had ignored him and even turned off his phone. Sam knew he had been a bit unfair but hadn't been able to help himself. He was tired of Dean always treating him like a kid and never asking for his input when it came to decision making. He had been so upset when Dean and his dad had decided that it was for the best to part ways. They hadn't ask for his opinion. When they got to the motel he had no problem letting his brother know just how upset he was. The argument quickly escalated into a shouting match. They exchanged harsh words, almost coming to fists. He told Dean he was tired of not being treated like an equal when he was just as good as Dean or even better. Dean had told him he had never questioned his ability as a hunter just his ability to follow orders. He told Dean that just because he was a mindless soldier, that follows orders like a good dog does not make him better than him. He had seen his brother make a fist as if he had been ready to punch him. Instead he had taken a deep breath, and told him him he was just trying to keep them safe. He saw his brother's face soften for a bit and his eyes got watery. But the next moment his eyes harden and told Sam that the decision had been for the best. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his duffle bag and quickly shoved the clothes he had taken out . His brother had asked him what he was doing but Sam had ignored him and went to the door. He stop with his hand on the doorknob and without turning around he told his brother that he was leaving. He wanted to be equal partners while Dean just wanted his younger brother and it was obvious that Sam would never be more than that. Dean had tried to tell him something but Sam had not given him a chance. He walked out and never looked back. He had walked for about 10 minutes when a truck stopped a few steps ahead of him and offered him a ride. That was the last time he saw his brother. That had been three and a half weeks ago. Most of his anger had dissipated by now and he figured his brother had gotten over it earlier than he did. So he had called him, not to apologize but to tell him to come pick him up and knowing Dean he wouldn't want to talk about it and it would be like this never happened. Apparently Sam had been wrong because it seemed that now his brother was giving him the silent treatment. As he was was about to open the door his cell phone started ringing. He had been so concentrated on what he was gonna do to get to his brother that it took him a few seconds to understand why his pocket was vibrating. Once his brain caught up he dropped the duffle bag and reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. In his haste to answer it he didn't check the caller I.D so in the beginning his mind didn't register that the voice on the other side was not Dean's, but his dad's. "Sam, what the hell is going on. Why isn't Dean answering his phone?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you're not with your brother? Where are you?" John managed to sound both confused and angry. Sam didn't really want to get into an argument with his father now. He needed his help to get to Dean. 

Sam took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. 

"Sam.." 

"I'm...I'm at a different motel. I left him back at the other one. I told Dean I didn't agree with the decision to split. He refused to see my point and I just got my things and left." He said in a rush.

"Look dad, I was upset, you guys keep treating me like a little kid. I didn't want us to go our separate ways. We were finally together and then you guys just decide that it's best if you go on your own. I want to find the yellow eyed demon as much as you do. He didn't just take mom from us. He took Jessica, the woman I loved. The woman I was gonna marry..."his voice hitched a little and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped at it angrily. Then took deep breaths to control himself.

"Sam, I'm sorry, okay. I know you just lost someone to that bastard. But that decision was for the best. I'm getting close and he'll use you to stop me. You saw what happened. I can't let that happen again. But for what is worth I'm sorry we didn't include you when we debated if we should stay together. But Sam, you guys hunting separately is not a good idea, you're vulnerable on your own. Especially now that I'm so close." He heard his father sighed on the other end. 

"When did you leave?" He continued. "About a week and a half ago, I sent your brother some coordinates for a job. Somebody I know needed help with a possible haunting. Your brother would have let me know once he had taken care of it. It's close to you guys and it wouldn't had taken you long to take care of it. Two days ago I get a message from this person telling me that no one ever showed up. I texted your brother about it. I got no answer. I called him repeatedly but it doesn't even ring."

Sam was glad he didn't have his father in front of him. Now that everything was said and done, he felt a bit silly, and bad for leaving his brother. He was trying to find the right words and tone to answer his father.

"It's not like your brother to ignore a job" his dad continued. "No matter how upset he is, or who he is upset with for that matter. 

"I left Dean about three weeks and half ago. I nee "

"Almost a month?!" His father interrupted. "Sam, what the hell...?" His dad yelled frustrated. 

"Dad, I know okay. I just needed sometime by myself to cool down. I was doing research on the the yellow eyed bastard. I lost track of time. I'm sorry." He sighed deeply "For the past three days I've been calling him. The first times it would ring then give me his voicemail. I thought he was ignoring my calls. So I kept calling him and leaving him messages. I thought if I harrassed him enough he would eventually answer me or call me back. But he didn't. Now, it seems like he turned off his phone or is not charged. I was hoping he was being childish and decided to turn it off. But if you sent those coordinates more than a week ago...." he trailed off

"You're brother would have seen it and even if he was on his own, he would have taken care of it."

"Yeah....I wish I had answer when he called me." 

"He called you?" His father asked with reproach. "When?"

"The day I left and the next three days after."

"Damn..."

"Dad, I know you have reason to be upset with me now. But can you save the lecture for later. After we find Dean, please." He pleaded with his father. 

"Okay." He huffed. "Where are you staying? Give me the directions. I'm going to pick you up right now."

Sam quickly gave him the directions and the room number. 

"I should be there in about an hour. I took care of the job, so I was close by. 

"Okay dad. Thankyou."

"It'll be okay Sam. We'll find Dean. Maybe he stayed in the motel and there's a good explanation for not answering his phone."

"Yeah. See you in a bit dad."

Later that Evening

"The car is not here." Sam said with disappointment. He was hoping to find his brother here. It was unfair to expect his brother to wait for him when it had been Sam who had left.

"Well, lets ask in the office if your brother left a message for you." His father said as he got off the truck. 

"Of course I remember you. You came with the lad that owns a beauty of a car. Well, let's see..." the old man that had checked them in the last time said as he looked thru the notebook looking for Dean's name. "Ah, here we go. Well he only stayed three more days after checking in. And...no, he left no messages. He looked up from the notebook with a frown on his face "Is the lad okay?"

Sam felt his heart clench when he heard that. " Did he happen to say where he was going? Anything at all?" He was practically pleading.

The old man shook his head and gave him an apologetic small smile. " He didn't say anything. He just turned in the room's key. I saw him climb into his car, I figured you were in there already." 

"No. I left days earlier....I was hoping he was still here." Sam couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Sorry lad wish I was of more help." He said as he turn to look at John. 

"Thank you for your time." His dad said as he made his way to the door with Sam following right behind. 

"Now what?" Sam said as he rubbed his hands over his face not expecting an answer. 

"Your laptop, where is it?" His dad asked unexpectedly. He had been looking out the truck's window for the past five minutes. 

"Ah, it's in my duffle bag. Why? You thought of something?"

"There is a way to track your brother. Had forgotten about the tracking chip I put in the Impala."

Sam was looking at his father in astonishment. "You put a tracking chip in the impala? Does Dean know about it?"

"Yes, and no. I needed to know where your brother was in case something happen. He was hunting alone, and it made me feel better knowing I could find him if needed." His father shrugged. 

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about their dad putting a tracking chip in the car without their knowledge. For now he would focus on the fact that now they had a way to find Dean. "Okay, what do you need?" 

"Are you sure?" His father asked.

"Yeah, based on this, the Impala is only about three hours from here...it seems to be stationary. Its somewhere on the outskirts of a town called Blood Creek. Why would Dean be there?" He looked at his father hoping he had an idea. His father merely shook his head. 

"Okay, lets see what could have caught Dean's attention there." 

Sam immediately opened a new tab. He search anything about Blood Creek. There was only a few things about the town. Population, tourist attractions. He kept looking but the only other thing he found was a small article on missing people. Four people from that town had gone missing in the span of three months. Three young women and a young man. The authorities didn't seem to have any leads on the missing persons case. Sam kept scrolling down and he saw a link to another article. He clicked on it and it took him to another page. It was an article on a town a few miles from Blood Creek called Black Waters. It was another article on missing people. This time it was two young women, one young man. Sam's hand started shaking. He had a bad feeling about this. He scrolled down a bit more and on the bottom was another link. Like the other one it took him to another page. This one was another town close to both Black Waters and Blood Creek called Twilight Point. This one also had an article on missing people. Three females, two males. Based on what Sam had read, all of the missing people had dissapeared in the span of three months under mysterious circumstances. None of the three towns had any leads on the missing people yet. There were no bodies, it was as if they had dissapeared off the face earth. 

Sam was shaking. He didn't noticed when he first started, he hadn't noticed his father's warm hand on his shoulder calling his name either, and based on the worried expression on his father's face, he had been calling him for a while. 

"Sam, Sam, hey kid" his father was now tapping his cheek and shaking him. Sam was hyperventilating, he knew, but he couldn't seem to be able to stop himself. Tears were running down his cheeks, and his heart seemed to be adamant about coming out of his chest. 

He needed to calm down. He was no good to anyone like this. He needed to find Dean. Now. He was wasting time unraveling in his dad's truck. He kept saying he wanted to be treated like an adult, an equal. And yet here he was coming undone like a child. 

He turned tear filled eyes to his father. With shaking hands he grabbed his father's arms. For once in his life he was not seeing the confident, self assured man that he had both grown to resent and love. Right now in front of him was a man worried about a missing son and one that was coming undone. Whatever he was seeing in Sam was enough to shake him. 

"Dad, dad we have to go. We have to go now. We have to go to Blood Creek."


	3. Chapter 3

They had been driving for almost three hours when they came across a sign announcing a family owned mechanic shop. "Jameson and sons." They agreed to stop there to ask if any one there had seen Dean or the Impala.

The owner of the shop was a short wiry man in his mid to late 50's. As soon as his father parked, the man had practically ran towards them, sporting a big and warm smile. 

"Oh yes, this young man stop here. As a matter of fact his car is till here. Been trying to get a hold of the kid. I was thinking of going over to Blood Creek and look for him." The man said animatedly as he returned Dean's picture to his dad. "But seeing as how you're here and all, you can take the car. He payed me in advance."

Sam couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "The car is here." It was said with relief.

"You said something about looking for my son at this place, Blood Creek." His father interjected. 

"He asked me if I could give him a ride to Blood Creek . It's only about five miles from here. Said he was a journalist and was writing about the recent disappearances. Kid was real earnest, and seemed to be in a real hurry to get there. I didn't mind. Seeing as how the part his car needed I had to order and would take a while to get here, you know what with us being in the middle of nowhere, he figured he could used that time to do research and talk to the people there. Told him I would call when the car was ready."

"When was the last time you talked to my son?" His father asked. The man's smile faltered and turned into a frown.

"It was the same day he came here, and that was the only time." He looked at Sam then his eyes went back to John. "I could be wrong, but, I have the feeling that something is wrong. I didn't think anything when the young man didn't answer his phone. You know how it is with young people now days. They get easily distracted. Especially by the opposite sex." He shrugged. "But maybe...." he trailed off. He gave them both a wry smile and fell silent. 

"We've been trying to get a hold of my brother for the past week....but, nothing. No messages, or voicemails. He hasn't answer my calls, nor my dad's. That's not like Dean. We're worried. Especially because of those missing people." Sam could feel his eyes tearing. God, these days he was always close to tears. 

"Gosh, If is any consolation, I haven't heard of any other young person going missing since that Michael kid that went missing about three weeks ago. It was scary you know, it seemed as if every week someone would disappear. It's so weird. It's as if the earth swallowed them." The man shook his head. 

Sam didn't know what to say, and frankly he didn't want to dwell long on it. He wanted to cling for as long as possible to that sliver of hope he still had.

"Can you take me to the car?" His father asked suddenly. To anyone else his father looked composed, almost detached. But Sam knew better. This thing with Dean was getting complicated and possibly more dangerous. His father looked unsure, almost...afraid.

"Sure, sure. Come this way.

........................................ ...........................................

They both agreed that his dad would drive the truck while sam the Impala. 

It was late evening whe they finally arrived at Blood Creek. It really was a small town. Population of 603 people. And only one motel to choose from. Sam guessed this town didn't get many tourists. Aside from the dense forest that bordered the town there was not much to look at. A few stores here and there, a small clinic, two diners and apparently one bar. 

They figured they should visit the motel first. Find out in which room he is, or was staying. 

Sam saw his father's truck parking in front of the motel. The Rest Ezy motel was a dilapidated building in desperate need of repairs. He parked next to his father. His father would be going as an FBI Agent looking for his son that he had not been able to get in contact with for weeks. Sam as son and worried brother. He knew he could pull that off. 

The pimply, braces wearing kid behind the counter was squinting his eyes at the badge his dad was holding out to him. Finally he looked up at his father.

"Okay, so how can I help you, uh sir?" Sir was said as an afterthought. 

His father took out of his wallet the picture he had shown the old man at the shop. 

The kid took the picture and stared at it. He looked at it for about a minute. 

"Oh yeah!" He finally exclaimed. "Dean, he stayed here. He had rented the room for a week , but only stayed one day. He said he was gonna be staying with a friend." He chuckled. " A GIRL friend." He emphasized. 

"Friend?" His father frowned. Sam was confused as well. Winchesters didn't have friends.

"Did he say who this friend was? Her name or where she lives?"

"Nah man, " he answered Sam. "He just said it was a friend who needed his help. The last I heard of him, he had been at "Mama's Kitchen" diner talking to Marigold. This hot chick that works there. He said wistfully. 

Damn, sam thought. They never got a break. 

"Thank you." His father said to the kid as he turned around and walked to the front door. He motioned Sam closer. "I think the diner is already closed" 

"Yeah, on Saturdays they close early. Because of church you know." The boy said out loud. 

The kid might be half blind, but his hearing sure made up for it. Sam thought.

His father stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He seemed to consider something then turned around and walked back to the kid. He handed the kid a card. "I would like a room. Two beds."

"Oh? For how long? The kid asked as he took the card from his father.

"Two. No, three days... Or until I find Dean. That he said under his breath. 

.......................................... ..........................................

"Twelve people, one per week in a span of three months. Dad, what are we dealing with?" They were sitting on their respective beds, each one going over newspapers and other information Sam had printed from the library before making their way over to Blood Creek 

"I don't know Sam. Lets just go over all the information then we'll compare notes. We'll get a clearer picture like that"

"So" Sam cleared his throat. "The first one was Jake Jackson, 26 years old. From Blood Creek. The last one was Michael Reynolds from Twilight Point. He was 19. In each case they just disappear without a trace. None of the victims said if they had any plans to leave. They were all good, quiet people. Hard workers, good students. No complaints of any kind against them. All of their stuff was left behind. It makes no sense" Sam said frustrated. "Are we dealing with a human? A serial killer...." He was tired, disappointed and afraid. His fear was steadily growing since coming to blood creek. He really had hoped to find his brother here. The longer Dean was out of their grasp, the more Sam despair.

"Sam, I know this is hard. Believe me I understand. His my son."

"Then what are we doing here?!" Sam interrupted angrily. "Going over this instead of out there." He yelled as he threw the papers he had in his hands on the bed. "The diner is close, but the bar is open. We could go there and ask. Someone there has to know something!" He said exasperated.

"Sam, it has been a long day. Hell! It has been a long week. We're tired. We need sleep. We're no good to your brother like this. We need to be at a hundred percent. Dean is in trouble." His father emphasized. As if Sam hadn't been aware of that! "Your brother would have never cut us off like this. He's cocky, brash, reckless. But he is not irresponsible when it comes to hunting." His father took a shaky deep breath. "This is what your brother was doing when he....." his father ran a hand through his hair. He put a hand over his mouth. He had gotten teary eyed. "Lets go over what we have here for now. Then go to sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow. Okay?"

Sam took a couple of deep steadying breaths. This was the most emotion his father had ever shown. Well, not counting the time he said he was going to Stanford. It left him speechless for a moment. "Yeah, yeah." He relented. 

His father cleared his throat. Then took a moment to compose himself. He let out a sigh. "Now to answer your question. No, I dont think is a human. The way these kids seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth is...for lack of a better word, unnatural. I dont think a human could pull that off. Even a well organized cult would leave something behind. As to what or who could do this, I don't know. I've never come accross something like this. This case is full of patterns. As we look more into it I am sure we'll find more. Three months. One victim a week. All young. The oldest was 28. The youngest 19. All victims taken from three towns. Not just one. And in each case it was the same. Based on the files you hacked, there were no signs of struggle. They just dissapeared overnight. Aside from our first victim Jake who was reported missing by his sister, all the other kids were reported missing by bosses, coworkers, teachers or fellow students. Wendy, our sixth victim was reported missing by her ex-boyfriend. All these kids were single. Some still in college. Where are the parents, the siblings? All the testimonies given in each case were given by acquaintances. What are the odds that this was just a coincidence? It feels like this kids were chosen. These are not just random kidnappings. They were picked. The only one that doesn't make sense is Jake. He lived with his mother and sister. She lives in blood creek. Not far from the motel. She will be our first stop tomorrow." 

His father got up and stretched. He started gathering the papers and putting them together. He turned to look at Sam. Sam could see how tire his dad was. It was not only physical tiredness. While looking for his brother they had stumble over a case that was proving more difficult the more they looked into it. A case which Dean had somehow come across in the three weeks he had left his brother alone. Trust his brother to get into trouble the minute he had no one to pull him back. That was on Sam. They were supposed to be there for each other. Watch each other's back. They had no one else. Yet Sam had so easily walked out on his brother. Just like he had done many times. 

"We're going to find him Sam." John startled Sam out of his dark thoughts. "He will be getting a lengthy, torturous lecture about this. So will you." He pointed a finger at him.

His father had already cleared his bed of all the papers. Sam nodded, and started to do the same. Once they had Dean with them he didn't care if his father lecture him to death. He would take it with a huge smile on his face. Just be safe Dean. He prayed.

........................................... .......................................... Something had awoken Sam. He stayed still, trying to figure out what had awoken him. When nothing happened, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Then he felt the bed moved. He instantly sat up. Then he felt it again. Something was hitting the bed from underneath. He jumped out of bed and walked backwards until his back hit the wall. Primal terror blanketed his thoughts. Something is under the bed, something is under the bed! Run, run! Stay still, stay still! Hide, hide! If you can't see it, it can't see you! All these thoughts going through his head in rapid succession, but he couldn't choose! Heart hammering away, rooted to the spot. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself but all he was doing was gasping for breath. He couldn't get enough air! He saw the bed jump about three inches off the floor. That startled his lungs into working properly. And his feet moving. He was terrified, but he had to know! Then he saw it and that froze him on the spot once again. The artificial light filtering through the thin curtains was enough for Sam to see the pale hand that came out from under the bed. There was some dark splotches on it. They looked like blood.Then the other one followed. They started moving. Whatever was under the bed was dragging itself out. Now he could see the head. The face came next. Sam gasped, a sob escaping him. "Dean..." He whispered. He stood still. Very still. He could only gaze into the blank, blood leaking eyes of the Dean creature dragging itself across the room towards him. Intense fear kept him rooted to the spot. He stared in utter terror as the thing wearing his brother's face got closer and closer to him. He tried to speak, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat. "I'm...I'm so sorry Dean." It came out in a choked small whisper. "This is all my fault, and I'll never forgive my self." "Saaaamy, saaaamy..." The thing rasped. Now it was at touching distance. It grasped his socked feet, using them as leverage to drag itself closer. A frightened whimper escaped his lips. He was paralyzed. It was using his clothes to pull itself up. The places those hands happened to touch would leave an unnatural coldness on his skin. His breaths were coming in small gasps. He was shaking, but he still couldn't move. After what seem an eternity the thing got on it's feet. It had a strong grasp on Sam's biceps. Sam looked at its face. It was looking up at him. Blood was pouring out of its open mouth, trickling out of its nose. It cocked its head then gave him a wide smile. "Yoooooure laaaate. You aaaare very laaate." Sam's heart stuttered and threatened to stop. "No....noooo. Dean!" He screamed. And the thing laughed. A laugh full of malice. The room reverberated with its laughter. Sam's insides reverberated with its malevolent laughter. Sam felt his hear break and he sobbed and screamed. "No no no." Despair was taking over and threatened to overwhelme him. "am. Sa. Sam!

The next thing he knows, it's John who's looking back at him. John who's shaking him and calling his name. "Sam, Sam! It's a dream son. It's just a dream. Snap out of it! His father's holding him. Trying to comfort him. Sam is crying. Crying tears of hopelessness. And he holds on to his father. He clings to him like he did so many times with Dean when he was a child and had awoken from a nightmare. He holds on to his father with such ferocity that there will be bruises on his father when he finally lets go. Because that's all he has now. Because Dean is gone. They were late,and Dean is gone.

......................................... ...........................................

"Sam, it was a dream. It was just a nightmare. You get that, right son? They were sitting at the table. They had a light breakfast earlier, and now they were cleaning the weapons. They didn't get much sleep last night. The nightmare had left them both rattled and it had taken Sam a while to calm down. This was a nightmare he was not gonna get over any time soon. It was still too fresh in his mind. In his heart. " I know that" he said softly...."except when they're not." He muttered. "It just felt so real...." "I know son." He sighed. "It's going to be okay. You will see." His father said as he patted his back affectionately.

"So this Katherine, Jake's younger sister, lives just around the corner. I'm pretty sure Dean talked to her. I need to know what she told him, and maybe she can tell us who this "friend" Dean was staying with is. I have a feeling this mystery girl has some if not all the answers." Sam nodded and looked at his dad. Sam had never fully appreciated how good it was to have his father with him. Although he was still reeling from the aftereffects of last night's nightmare, he was already feeling better. If anyone could find Dean. It was his father. "After that we'll be going to the diner. We need to talk to this Marygold. If we don't get any satisfying answers, we'll head to the bar next. The sheriff's office will be last. They're going to give us a hard time." They had a plan. His father always came up with a plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I just have a few questions. I promise to make this brief.” His father said as he put his badge back in his coat’s pocket. 

“Look, I can’t do this a third time. I won’t. There’s eleven more victims out there. Talk to their families or friends. Talk to the police. I don’t care, just leave me alone." Katherine looked on the verge of tears. She made to close the door but Sam stopped her by putting his hand on the door and lightly pushing it back.

“Please! My brother is missing, and I don’t think anyone even knows he is. He must’ve talked to you. We just want to know what you told him, what he told you. Please.” At this point Sam was not above begging if that’s what it took to convince her to talk to them.

The girl looked up at Sam, then at his dad, then back at Sam with a confused expression on her face.” I talked to your brother? I haven’t talked to a….wait, you mean Dean? She asked and then frowned. “He’s missing? Are you…are you sure? Since when? Wait! I’m sorry.” She all of the sudden looked embarrassed. “Please, come in.” she said as she moved out of the way. She closed the door behind them and led them to a small living room. “Sit wherever you want” she said as she pointed at a recliner and two sofas. “You want some coffee? I’m going to make some coffee. I need coffee. Can’t think with an empty stomach.” She turned around without waiting for an answer and headed for a door that must lead to the kitchen.

Sam smiled at his dad. “Sounds like a great idea.”

........................................... ............................................

“We think he has been missing for over a month.” 

“A month?!” the girl asked his dad incredulously 

“Yeah” Sam said quietly, shamefully.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Then that means he has been missing since that week he came to talk to me. She took a few sips of her coffee, then put the cup on the small table next to her. Both his father and Sam took a sofa while Katherine took the recliner. “All this time I thought he had just left. That he had broken his promise to tell me everything he had found out about the missing people. I was so upset. I called him several times. He never answered or called back. Can’t believe he is missing.” She said sadly.

“We’re not sure if the same thing happened to my son. Marcus at the Rest Ezy told us that my son had been staying there. He only stayed there one day because apparently he was going to be staying with a friend, a girl friend the rest of his stay here. That I know of my son has no friends here. Did he tell you who this friend was? Maybe brought her over?" 

Katherine shook her head. Then picked up her cup and drank the rest of her coffee in one big gulp. “No. No, Dean never mentioned a friend. As a matter of fact, he didn’t know anyone here. We spent most of that day together because I was the one that took him to the other two towns. He had managed to talk over the phone to some of the people that knew the victims, but not all. His car was at the shop, and he wasn’t sure when he would get it. I offered to drive him around so he would see where all the victims had been taken from. Later that day we visited the other two towns so he could speak to the people who had reported the missing kids. Never once did he mention a friend. Maybe he called someone to help him after I dropped him off at the motel?”

“No. Dean doesn’t have friends. We’re all each other have.” Sam said as he looked at his dad. His father was rubbing his chin in thought. He cleared his throat and then looked across at the girl. 

“I need you to tell me everything you and my son talked about. The last thing he told you before dropping him off. What his plans were for the next day. I don’t care how crazy it might sound. I don’t care how crazy it makes you seem. I don’t care how crazy it makes Dean seem. Don’t leave anything out. Even if it seems unimportant.” His father was looking right into the girl’s eyes. He was serious and was not giving the girl a chance to deny him the knowledge that might help him find his son. 

Katherine nodded and abruptly got her feet. “Okay, but first I need more coffee.” She said smiling.

.......................................... ...........................................

After what seemed like her tenth cup of coffee Katherine was oddly calm. No jitters. No nervous energy. No eye twitch. Sam was starting to wonder if perhaps she had spiked it with chamomile. Sam had no coffee, yet he couldn’t seem to sit still. His father on the other hand was sitting still as a statue, waiting on Katherine. 

“You know, before Dean came, I actually managed to convince myself that my brother left of his own free will. That he just couldn’t take it anymore. That this broken family was not worth all his sacrifice. I guess the guilt was too much and it was so much easier to believe he decided to leave everything behind. For a bit it did make me feel less guilty, but I knew better. Her eyes got teary, but she took several deep breaths to control herself. 

“Dad died of a heart attack when Jake was 10, and I was 4. Mom was just never the same. She started drinking, doing drugs. It fell on Jake to take care of the family. He quit school at 16, got his GED. By the time he turn 18 he was working three jobs. He was brother, father, and mother to me.” A few tears were running down her cheeks. She wiped at them and continued. “He was my idol, my hero. When I was very little I would tell him that when I grow up I would marry him.” She laughed fondly while she wiped at more tears. “But as I got older, I started to resent him. I thought he was weak and pa-pathetic….” She sobbed. She took more calming breaths.” Pathetic for clinging to a family that had disintegrated years ago. He did everything he could for mom, short of buying her the beer and the drugs. He played peacekeeper every other day. He never took sides. But he would tell me that she’s our mother. We should be more understanding. She lost a husband. And I would scream at him that yes, she had lost a husband, but we lost a father. Why couldn’t she understand that.” Her hands were shaking as she grabbed a tissue. “It was in those moments that I hated him. I couldn’t understand how he could still care so much about her. How could he be okay with this. This was not living. I was tired of this. 

Sam was listening intently to what Katherine was saying. He was suffering a serious case of déjà vu. And he didn’t like were this story was going. And by the look of his dad, neither did he. 

“About 6 months ago a friend who moved to Georgia asked me if I wanted to move in with her. She said she could help me find a job, and we could help each other with the rent. I was so happy. This was my chance to get away from all this. I told her yes, and I started to plan. I looked for a part time job. I was going to need money for my flight. I was still going to college but the semester was almost over. I couldn’t wait. I was going to keep it a secret from my brother. Well that had been the plan. About five months and a half ago something happened that made me scream it at him. It was the worse fight with my mom so far. I finally had enough and I told her everything that had been eating at me for so many years. My brother was there. And just like every other time, he was trying to placate us, and I finally snapped. I told him how I thought he was weak, spineless, pathetic and I couldn’t wait to get away from him. That I was moving and I wanted nothing to do with her, and especially nothing to do with him. Of course he tried to reason with me. Told me I was just under stress, but everything would be okay. That we’re a family and family should stay together. And I laughed. I laughed to his face. And I told him there was no us. That there would be nothing to change my mind. I had never seen what the expression of a person with a broken heart would look like. But I think that day I saw it for the first time on my brother's face. I was so mad that in that moment I didn’t care.” Now she was sobbing uncontrollably, shakily wiping at her tears. “I’m sorry” she whispered softly. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I understand more than you think.” He finished quietly. She had no idea how well he understood her. After all he had been in her shoes. 

Sam had lowered his head with the intention of giving Katherine a sense of privacy so she could compose herself, when he didn’t hear her sobs anymore he picked up his head. He was struck by the intense look she was giving him. It was a searching look, and she seemed to have found what she was looking for because then she turned that same searching look on his dad. His dad inclined his head as if confirming some unspoken question. Some kind of understanding passed between them.

Katherine was resting her chin on her hand. She looked to be deep in thought. After what appear to be hours but more than likely minutes, she raised her head. She first looked at his dad, then rested her eyes on Sam.

“When I first met Dean.” She started. “Okay, maybe an hour after I met Dean. In the beginning I thought he was just an extremely cute, charming guy, but a much bigger flirt.” She said fondly, a mild blush grazing her cheeks. His dad cleared his throat loudly, startling her out of her memories. “Sorry” she stammered embarrassed. “As I got to know Dean better,” she started again.” I got the feeling that he…mmm” she trailed off. She started biting her lower lip thoughtfully. She seemed to be carefully choosing the right words to express what she was trying to say. “I got the feeling that Dean did not only sympathize with my brother but also empathize with him. You know what I mean?” She asked carefully, lowering her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. We know what you mean.” Sam said as he tried to swallow the knot blocking his throat. 

“I’m sorry.” She said without looking at them. Her gaze on her hands. 

Sam didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. So, he chose to ignore and didn’t say anything. His dad had stayed quiet. Sam really hated not being able to tell what his father was thinking. 

A few minutes passed in awkward silence before Katherine started talking again. 

“A few weeks after the fight, Jake started to act strange.”

“Strange" both Sam and John said at the same time. 

“How do you mean?” His dad asked.

“It was subtle. I really couldn’t tell you when it first started. He got quiet-er. He was withdrawn. Would lock himself in his room as soon as he got home. He seemed distracted. He was having nightmares as well. I would hear him scream some nights in his room. I did asked him a few times. But he would always say he didn’t remember. I though it was stress, and I did feel a bit guilty about that. I figured I would try not to fight with mom as much, after all I was almost about to move out. The was the least I could do. But then he started sleepwalking. I’m not sure when it first started, but I’m sure the day he disappeared was the last time.

“Why do you think that? Sam said as he leaned forward. 

“That week he disappeared I stopped him from sleepwalking out of the house. Two nights in a row. The first night I was woken up by noises coming from downstairs. It was a series of thumping noises. In the beginning I thought it was mom. Coming back from getting drunk. So I waited for my brother to get her, but I never heard his door open or the thumping stop. I looked at the bedside table and I saw it was just a few minutes after three. Mom was never home that early. Finally after what felt like ten minutes, I got up. The house was in complete darkness. I turned the lights on and made my way down the stairs. The thumping got louder. It never struck me it could be a burglar. We had gotten used to mom coming at all hours of the night drunk. More than afraid, I was angry. I had a test later that day. I could have gotten my brother to deal with it, but I knew he was acting off. Figured I would just open the door for her. I turned the lights on in the living room. It took my mind a moment to register what I was seeing. I was expecting a drunk mom knocking on the door, with her on the other side of said door. Except, it was Jake. He was in his pajamas, and the thumping sound was him repeatedly walking into the door. Almost like he was trying to walk through it. I didn’t know what to think. I called out to him, but he didn’t even seemed to hear me. I carefully made my way to him. His eyes were closed. He was asleep. There was blood running down his nose from when he must have hit the door hard. I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t familiar with the proper way of dealing with someone sleepwalking, but I had heard that they shouldn’t be woken up. So, I just grabbed his hand, took him upstairs, put him to bed, and locked his door behind me. I thought it was a one time thing. My brother was not in the habit of walking in his sleep. But it happened the next night. This time I was already awake. I was making my way to the restroom, when I though I heard noises coming from downstairs. It was really dark so I turned the lights on. Then I heard the front door opened. I immediately made my way downstairs. Sure enough the door was wide opened. I called out thinking it was mom. But I got no answer. Then I remembered Jake. Without thinking I ran out the door. I spotted him. He seemed to be making his way to the forest. I yelled his name. But just like before he seemed not to hear me. I rushed to his side, and grabbed his arm. He was cold, no, freezing. I got chilled when I touched him. I was so shocked that it took me a while to noticed the whispering around us. I could have sworn I was hearing my brother’s name being called over and over. I looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but it was as if it was coming from all directions. I caught movement from the corner of my eye. It was in the forest. I wasn’t sure what I had seen. It had been so sudden. I kept looking trying to get a glimpse of whatever it was that I had seen. You wouldn't believe how dark the forest is. It's almost as if the forest deflects light. Whether artificial or natural light. So it was almost impossible to see anything. Then I saw it. I don't know how to describe it. It was this...shadow thing? It would come in and out of focus. I couldn’t really make out a shape. Just this thing moving from tree to tree in rapid succession. It scared me so badly I grabbed my brother and started running for the door. It was hard. My brother kept stumbling but I refused to stop. I was terrified. I felt vulnerable. There was this strange heaviness in the air. By the time I made it inside the house and locked the door behind us I was out of breath, and shaking so badly my teeth were chattering. Through all of this my brother never gave signs that he was coming around. It had been a while since I had been that scare in my life. I went around the whole house turning all the lights on. That night we slept in the living room.” Katherine was shaking, and hugging herself. “The next day I talked to my brother. He didn’t remember anything. Was very confused about our sleepover ” She continued

“Did you see it again? The thing you saw in the forest?” His dad asked

“No. That was the only and last time. I wasn’t home the day he disappeared. I was out with some friends. It had been a very stressing week. I just wanted to forget for a moment all this. We went to a bar out of town and I got home a bit past five. I was so drunk I went directly to bed.” This time her eyes were dry but had a haunted look. 

“It was a bit after twelve when I found out my brother was missing. I was on my way downstairs when I heard a ringing. It was coming from my brothers room, and it was his phone ringing . I thought it was strange cause he should be at his job. His phone kept ringing so I knocked but there was no answer. I went into the room. My brother wasn’t there but his cell phone was on the bedside table.” She stopped and rubbed her eyes. “ It was his boss. My brother never showed for work. He didn’t show up for any of his jobs. He was gone.

“The sheriff came. Asked our neighbors if they had seen anything. They looked around the house. They combed the forest for clues. They found nothing. They talked to mom. She got home before I did, but she didn’t know anything. They asked if it were possible he had left. I didn’t know what to say. I think the sheriff and everyone else thought that he had walked out. There was nothing to indicate otherwise. No forced entry. No signs of a struggle. They investigated for a few more days but then stopped.They said they couldn’t do anything without any new leads. A week later another person went missing. And another the week after. All under the same circumstances. They just disappeared into thin air, leaving everything behind.” Katherine was looking at her hands, thoughtful expression on her face.  
“Dean came a day after the twelve person disappeared.” 

She raised her head and turned to look at his dad. “Mr. Winchester, none of those people left of their own free will. They were taken. Dean believed that. By the time he came to me, he had a lot of information. He saw the pattern. What made each and every victim especial. They all fit the profile. Some of the things I witness with my brother, were witnessed by the friends or roommates of the other victims.” The entire time she talked, she didn’t blink once. A slight knowing smirk on her face. 

It had taken Sam a bit to understand that she had said Mr. Winchester. Sam hadn’t given a last name, and his father’s badge had a different last name.  
Katherine laughed at the surprised expression on his dad’s face. “ When Dean first introduced himself, he showed me a journalist I.D with a different last name. Guess after all we talked about that day and went through, he thought he could trust me enough with his real name and that he was a hunter for the supernatural.”

Sam gasped softly. “He told you about the supernatural too?"  
“Yeah. In the beginning I had been reluctant about sharing with him my supernatural experiences with my brother. She smiled ruefully. 

“What did Dean find out? Did he know what was doing this? His father asked before Sam could say anything else.

“Dean said that all the victims taken had been abandoned by their families. By a mother, a father or sibling only. Uncles, aunts or cousins didn’t count. He had been confused about Jake, because he was still living with his family. When I told him everything I told you, he understood. Dad died, mom didn’t take care of us, and I”….Katherine bit her lip.

“I abandoned him when I said I was leaving and I wanted nothing to with him.” She started crying. “I made him vulnerable. It was my fault, indirectly, But it was my fault." She chocked out.  
“ You couldn’t have kno..”

“Don’t!” Katherine interrupted abruptly. 

“Don’t tell me I couldn’t have know! If this was you would you feel any different? Would you?” She said angrily while wiping her tears.

“No" Sam whispered. He was being crushed by the overwhelming weight of his own guilt. “I’m sorry" 

“No, I should apologize. This has been really hard.”

“What else did Dean say about these kids?’

“Dean said this thing was very specific. They were all abandoned or rejected by one or more of their family members. They had suffered a tragic loss. Were good people, in their late teens to late 20’s. No boyfriend or girlfriend. Not married, no kids. Basically lonely people. He said this felt ritualistic. That whatever this thing was, was old and he had never come across something like that, nor heard about it. He said he needed to call someone. That this was not something he could do on his own. Maybe it was the friend you’re talking about?” She said hopefully.

“Who could he have call? You think he called Bobby, dad? Sam looked at his dad expectantly. Maybe Bobby had come to help Dean. 

“No. He didn’t call Bobby. He called me.” His dad’s expression was one he had not seen before. It was one of regret. 

“He called you?!” Did you answered?” Sam said as he got up from the sofa. He didn’t need his dad’s answer. It was more than obvious he didn’t. They wouldn’t be looking for his brother otherwise. He couldn’t believe this! His brother had sought dad’s help and he had I ignored him! But Sam couldn’t judge his dad. He had done the same thing. Had even turned off his phone. Dean could’ve called him as well. 

“Oh my God!” Katherine gasped “you believe the same thing happened to Dean? But….somebody would have known. Somebody has to know. There has been no missing people for over a month.”

“No, they wouldn’t. Just like he came, he could have left. Not even you who had been with him the longest knew. You thought he had gone back to wherever he came from.

Sam saw Katherine cringe. He didn’t think his father was accusing Katherine of anything. He was just stating a fact.

Sam smiled encouragingly at Katherine. She smiled back in gratitude. 

“Do you…”Katherine clears her throat. “Do you think that’s why the disappearances stop. Dean somehow stopped it?”

“We just don’t know.” His father was rubbing his face tiredly. “We need to find this friend Dean was talking about.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much help. That day I dropped him off he told me was going to visit the bar. Gather information from the people there. Maybe the diner too.”

“You have helped a lot. Really.” Sam said reassuringly. 

“Now our other lead is this Marigold from the diner. The kid at the motel said that he had been seen talking to her.”

“Marigold..?!” Katherine gasped, turning pale. The hand she put on her mouth was shaking badly.   
Sam had been startled so bad that he stopped mid stride and was gaping at her. From the corner of his eye he saw his dad get up abruptly and make his way to her. Sam finally shook himself out the shock her expression had put him into. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” His father had his hands on her shoulder and was looking into her eyes intently.

“Marigold. Marigold has been in a clinic for almost a month.”

“Is she hurt? What happened?”

“It’s not what you think. Well yeah, and no. She’s at clinic for mentally unstable people. They found her wondering down a busy road in her pajamas. She was disoriented, babbling about someone that had been taken. Now she’s catatonic. That’s the last I heard.”

Sam could feel the blood drained from his face. He felt sick. His dad looked about the same. What were the odds that the last person Dean had been talking to was now in a mental hospital? 

“Where is this clinic? Give me the address.” His dad said back in business mode. His dad looked from Katherine to Sam. “Let’s go Sam. He turned back to Katherine. “Listen to me. What happened to your brother is not your fault. No, let me finish" Katherine had been about to protest.” The only one at fault here is that thing that took your brother and all those other kids. Like Sam said, you couldn’t have known. I haven’t known you for long, but I can tell that if you had known, you would have help your brother. You wouldn’t have abandoned him to this" His dad had turn to look at Sam as he said this. Had looked into his eyes. He was not just telling Katherine this. He was also telling Sam. And for that Sam was grateful. 

“No, I would have fought tooth and nail for my brother. I know I would.” Tears were streaming down her face. She placed a hand on his dad’s forearm. “Find Dean.” 

“We will,” Sam said. Nothing was stopping him from getting his brother. They would find him.

........................................... ...........................................

“Look, she has been catatonic. You’re not going to get anything out of her. The first day she arrived here she had been babbling, talking nonstop. Nothing that made sense of course. We still don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Dr. Edwards was a tall middle aged man in his late fifties. He was in charge of Marigold's case.

“Doctor, we just want to ask a few questions. Let us talk to her for a bit. At least let us try.”

“Okay, but I warned you. Come this way"

........................................... ............................................

Marigold was a very pretty girl. Long black hair, big blue eyes, and fair skinned. She looked to be on the skinny side. Probably because of what had happened to her. She was on the bed. Sitting against the headboard hugging her knees to her chest. She had a faraway expression on her face. Her eyes glassy. They approach her bed cautiously. Not that they needed to. She didn’t seemed to be aware of their presence. 

“Hi Marigold. This is my son Sam.” His dad said as he pointed at him. “ I’m John. We have some questions for you.” Nothing. It was as if his dad hadn’t even talked. 

"We were wondering if you had any information regarding a young man that had been seen talking to you?” 

Still nothing. They were both looking intently at the girl. Waiting for anything that might let them know anything was registering with her. She remained unresponsive. 

His dad sighed and looked at Sam. Sam got closer to the girl. “His name is Dean.” There! Her fingers twitched. Sam got excited. He remembered Dean’s picture. 

“Dad, Dean’s picture.” His father immediately took his wallet out. Sam grabbed the picture from his father. 

“Look, please. You remember him?” Sam put the picture close to her face, just a scant inches from her eyes.” She blinked. Again and again. Recognition dawning on her. Tears started running down her cheeks. She started sobbing. Sam looked up at his dad startled. 

“Dean, oh Dean.” She sobbed harder. “Why?” She was running her index finger over the picture. “He’s gone. He took my place. He’s gone, gone, gone. It took him. And he’s gone, gone, gone…!” And she started laughing. She was laughing and crying at the same time. Rocking back and forth. “He was spirited away, just like the others. They’re all gone!” And then she screamed. A scream full of anguish and pain. Of loss.

Sam felt his hear break. Their only hope had been this broken girl. And she just confirmed what he had been so afraid of. They lost Dean. Tears were streaming down his father’s face. Heartbreak written all over it. He lost a wife to the supernatural, and now he lost a son to it as well. While they had an idea of what had killed his mom, they had nothing on the thing that had taken his brother. 

.......................................... ............................................

“I don’t know what you did, but she’s talking. We gave her a mild sedative to calm her down. It’s not going to make her sleep. Just relax her. She’s lucid and she wants to talk to you. I wasn’t sure about that but she insisted that it was important. Just please don’t agitate her.”

.......................................... ...........................................

Marigold was sitting on her bed. Hands on her lap. When she heard the door open, she looked up. She gave them a shy smile. Sam smiled back. 

“Do you remember now? Sam asked tentatively. She nodded. “Dean is my older brother, his son. Sam said pointing at his father. Her eyes flickered to his dad then back to Sam again. She nodded again.

“You said…you said that it took my brother.” Katherine closed her eyes. Took a deep breath and released it shakily. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Dean took my place. It was coming for me, but Dean offered himself, and it took him. “ She said softly. “After all the work that thing went through to get me, it readily took Dean when he offered himself. It was actually really happy. I could tell.”

“What?” What do you mean?” His dad asked. They were a bit confused. If that thing already had a target, why did it take Dean? Why change its mind? Dean obviously fit the profile, but the thing had taken Dean and left the girl alone. It didn’t come after her. It had been taking a victim a week for three months. Yet, it stopped with Dean. Making him his thirteen victim. Was that it? Did it finished gathering the number of people it wanted. And if so, what now? 

“I should start from the beginning. All this started almost four months ago. There’s no rush anyway. It got what it wanted. The harvest has come to an end.” There was resignation in her voice. “I’ll tell you everything I know. Not that it matters, it’s s too late for them anyways. It/He was in my head and that’s how I know. I can tell you this much. He is ancient, and yes, it’s a he. Don’t ask me how I know. I just do. Also, he thought Dean was especial, he had wanted him from the moment he became aware of him, but he couldn’t just take him. I don’t know why.” She said frowning. “Dean had been safe from him up until the moment he sacrificed himself for me. Then he was fair game, and he took the deal.

“Wait” His father said. “You had to willingly go with him then?” 

“No!” she said emphatically. “No, all of us with the exception of Dean, were fair game. We had no say so. Dean fulfilled all the requirements, but for some reason he couldn’t take him. Something protected him. I know it makes no sense. I still don’t get it. Whatever that protection was, it became null when Dean willingly sacrificed himself for me.” She was rubbing her temples vigorously. “ He kept thinking that even though his family had abandoned him, something else had a claim on him. On his soul.”   
Sam ignored the "abandoned him" part for now. He was appalled and confused about this claim someone or something had on his brother’s soul. He looked at his dad in confusion. His dad looked just as confused if not more than Sam. Something had a claim on his brother’s soul. Something strong enough that it provided protection against something just as equally as strong if not more. What had his brother gotten himself into?!

“Okay," His dad said as he dragged a chair closer to the bed. Waited for Sam to walked across the room and bring one for himself. “Start from the beginning and don’t leave anything out"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a "Major Character Death" Obviously I mean Dean. This was supposed to be a prelude to my main story. It just got too long.

  
Marigold woke with a start, inhaling sharply, as if in the midst of sleep she had stopped breathing. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then fluttered closed. Sighing she turned onto her side, and then tried to drift off again. 

Her eyes shot open. Her brows tighten into a frown and she lay listening for whatever had disturbed her. Then she heard it, the sound of something shuffling behind her, its pace uneven. She froze, her face to the wall and her back to the rest of the bedroom. Marigold squeezed her eyes shut. She could not move. She refused to even breathe, for if she did, that thing might hear her. Might see her. But she could feel it, it knew! The weight of its gaze felt scrutinizing, as thought searching through the very fiber of her being. Her heart quickened and she swallowed hard, overwhelmed with the sudden certainty that someone was there. Looming over her. Dread prickled at the back of her neck. Fear moved like an infection through her blood. Then she felt its breath on the back of her neck. Cold, moist air. ” _Marigold_ ….” Was whispered in her ear. A chill passed through her. Marigold made a small noise in her throat. She’d begun to breathe in short gasps, on the verge of a panic attack. Primal fear trapped her between the desire to curl into a ball, huddling in fear, and the urge to simply run, screaming. “ _Ooooooh, Marigold. Come with us. We’re soooooo loooooonely…_ ” it said it in a sickening sing-song tone as it lay a hand on her shoulder.

Grunting, Marigold jerked awake. A scream rises within her, but only a terrified whimper makes it past her lips. Her heart drummed in her chest, filling up her throat so that she could barely breathe. She woke sweating, despite the cold. The chill she felt settle inside her and the unpleasant queasiness in her stomach were not new. They had become a daily occurrence for the past months. 

............................................................................

  
The unease left behind by her nightmare lingered throughout the day. Jesus, when was the last time she had a good night’s rest?! Marigold didn’t know how much more she could take of this. This had been going on for months already! She was glad it was her day off. Last night had been one of the worst ones. She was tired, and sleepy. But she had yet to find relief in a good night’s rest. Her nights were filled with nightmares, and night terrors. Was she going crazy? She honestly didn’t know what to think anymore. Perhaps it was those disappearances. Twelve people had disappeared without a trace. Some she knew. Others she had seen at the diner. They were no more than passing acquaintances. Thought she felt bad, she didn’t think their disappearance should affect her to the point where nightmares were making her life a living hell. There just had to be another explanation, and she needed an answer soon. She didn’t think she could take much more of this.

............................................................................

She glanced at the forest and felt a whisper of dread slide up her spine. An uneasiness settled into her like nothing she had ever experienced. It made her skin prickle and she thought of the scrutiny of hidden eyes. She sucked in a ragged breath and began to sag backward. Something moved at the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look she saw nothing but shadows. She didn’t like those shadows, the way they seemed to grow bigger as if trying to reach for her. For God’s sake! When had she started thinking of the forest as sentient? That it was trying to swallow her and harm her. She had enjoyed countless treks into the forest. The fresh air, the nice breeze. A sudden sharp pain spiked through her head and she blinked, vision blurring at the corners of her eyes. For half a heartbeat she lost herself, forgot where she was, and then the sick twist of nausea clutched at her and she felt hot bile rushing up the back of her throat. She breathed deeply and steadily. While waiting for the pain to abate she became aware of an unfamiliar probing in her mind. An unknown intruder had infiltrated Marigold’s mind, and she felt it burrow itself inside her heart and mind. It knew her now. She wants to scream but the sound won’t come out. Then just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. She searched her mind for evidence of it’s presence. No indication of ever being there. Her head pounded as if a hammer was smashed against her skull. She took deep breaths to calm herself, turned around and quickly made her way back to her house. She decided to ignore what just happened for now. Nightmares she could deal with. Hallucinations…..not so much. Like the nightmares, they had just creeped up on her. Was she losing her mind?! That thought terrified her. For now she would deal with one problem at a time. It was getting late and she would not be caught outside in the dark. She made her way back to the house. The walk to clear her mind had obviously not been a good idea. 

............................................................................

Marigold gasped as her eyes fluttered open, less startled to be woken in the night than by the fact that she’d managed to nod off in the first place. The last time she glanced at the clock on her bedside table it had been nearly 2:00 a.m. She quickly becomes aware of the pressure in her bladder. She really needs to pee. Sighing, she pulls back the covers and slips her legs out from under the covers. Her bare feet are reluctant to touch the cold floor but she forces herself to get up, and then moves quickly, practically scurrying out of the room and down the short hallway to the restroom. She reaches inside, fingers searching for the light switch, and she turns the lights on. She quickly takes care of her business and washes her hands. She’s closing the door behind her, when she hears…whispering? “ _Marigold_ …” She stands still for a moment, then she is moving down the hallway toward the living room, toward the front door. She has the sudden urge to see who is calling her. “ _Marigold_ …” Her need grows. She must see who is calling her! She opens the door and steps outside. “ _Marigold_ …” “Where are you" She yells to the night. “ _Marigold_ …” Its coming from the forest! She starts making her way towards it. She’s only a few steps away from it, when she feels a sudden sharp pain. It jolts her awake.

“Wha….! Her heart is slamming inside her chest, there’s a clammy, almost feverish film on her skin and a thumping in her head. “Oh my God!” She whimpers. “How did I get here!” She’s paralyzed with fear. There’s a throbbing pain on the sole of her right foot. She picks up her foot. She stepped on a piece of glass. Well, that solves one mystery. Now, what the hell is she doing outside?! She had been dreaming. Then, she must’ve been sleepwalking?! She suddenly becomes overwhelmed with the urge to run. And run she does. Never looks back, until she’s safely in her house. She slams the door behind her and locks it. She leans against her door, gasping for breath. She doesn’t feel safe. She’s in her house and she still doesn’t feel safe. She tells herself to run, to hide under the covers like she used to do as a young child. But she doesn’t move. She slides down her door, draws her knees to her chest and she cries. 

............................................................................

Last night had been rough. She had not been able to go back to sleep right away. She was afraid of waking up once more outside with no idea of how she got there. Not having control of her body had been terrifying. She had felt _Him_ there. The realization that it was a _He_ , had come out of nowhere. But she knew that, just as she knows she’s female. She had felt _Him_ probing her mind. She had tried resisting but only got a headache for her troubles. Finally she got up and went to bed. She lay there. Worrying about the state of her sanity. When at last she drifted off again, in that last hour before sunrise. She had been ruminating on these thoughts when a hand grasped her shoulder and she snap her head around, on the verge of a scream until she saw the face of the man who’d grabbed her.

“Jerry!” She startled .

“Jesus, girl! What is wrong with you?!” He exclaims alarmed.

“Nothing, nothing. You just startled me.” She said still trying to compose herself. 

“Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He said as he clutched at his chest.

“That makes two of us, jerry. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it hon. You sure you really okay thought?” He said kindly while searching her eyes.

“Yeah Jerry. Just a really bad night.”

“Okay, well I came to tell you that the young fellow might need a refill.

“Oh! Sure. Let me get the pot" 

She made her way to the kitchen. She had put a fresh pot of coffee. Should be ready by now. This morning was slower than usual. Not that she was complaining. She was tired. Last night, or very early this morning had been the worst so far. Sleepwalking…this was the first time this had happened to her. And it absolutely terrifies her. So, for now one customer was her limit. Even with how cute the guy is. Her heart was not in it when he tried to flirt with her. And he must’ve seen something in her eyes, because he gave her a soft smile and stopped. He said he only wanted coffee and to keep it coming. Said his name was Dean, was a journalist and was working on some paper. 

She made her way to Dean with the fresh pot of coffee. She stopped by his side and tipped the pot to pour. He had a lot of papers on the table. She was just looking over them, when one in particular caught her attention. It was some sort of… chart? Table? It had names and some sort of description on the side. The names looked familiar. So did what was next to each name. The missing people. She recognized most of them. She leaned closer. Nightmares, night terrors, sleepwalking.

“What, what is this?” She whispered. Her hands were shaking. Badly.

“Hey, Marigold, you okay?” Dean was looking up at her. He grabbed the coffee pot out of her hand, and placed it on the table. 

Her eyes were still on the paper. She was going through every name. All of them. They all had had nightmares, suffered night terrors, and were sleepwalking before they disappeared. Though next to some he had question marks after sleepwalking. An involuntary shudder went through her. She wiped a hand across her mouth. She felt wetness on her cheeks. Without noticing, she had started crying. 

“Hey, Marigold, what is it? What’s wrong?” He turned to look at what is it that she was looking at. He saw the paper and picked it up.

“Jeez, do you know anyone on this list?” He asked worriedly as he scanned the paper, and stood up. 

Marigold shook her head. He grabbed her around the shoulders to turn her towards him. He lowered his head a little so he could look into her eyes. She finally looked at him. Huh. She hadn’t noticed. He has such pretty eyes. Very expressive. Such vibrant green. Reminded her of forests. 

“Hey, you want to tell me what’s wrong. He asked so earnestly that she couldn’t help herself. The strength she saw in those eyes gave her the courage. 

“All those people. They all…were they all behaving the same way when they all disappeared? Mainly the sleepwalking?”

“The sleepwalking, I’m not completely sure. Those with the question mark…well they lived alone. No witnesses to confirm whether they did or not. But I think they did. Looks like they just walked out of the house in pajamas. Left everything behind. Based on what I found, I don’t think they even took their shoes.   
She remembered her own bared feet. Stepping on the glass. Had that stopped her from sleepwalking to wherever it was she had been going in her sleep? Her heart started drumming hard. Was this it? Was she going to be one of them soon? Disappear in the night and never be heard from again? 

“Marigold, hey I can help you. I swear I can.” He said as he gently shook her to snap her out of the terrifying thoughts that were racing through her mind.

She wiped her tears and took a couple of calming breaths. Marigold studied his face, searching his eyes. She was no psychic. But when looking into his eyes, she felt safe. That she could trust mind. That he really could help her. Or maybe she was just that desperate. Making an impulsive decision, she tore a sheet from her notebook, and wrote the address of a small park in the outskirts of the town. She was willing to trust him but that didn’t mean she would take him to her house. Disappearing from the face of the earth without a trace was not top of her list. But neither it was getting killed by a psychopath with a pretty face. 

“Meet me there. I get off work at two. Um…” 

“What is it?” 

“You’re not a psychopathic killer, are you?”

“Psychopathic?” He smirked. 

“You, you know what I mean.” She said flustered. 

He raised his eyebrows, and grinned. Mischief in his eyes. “ If I was, would I tell you? Honesty, is not one of my charming qualities. And I have many.” 

She couldn’t help it. She really felt comfortable around him. “No, but it was worth a shot.” She said and gave him a matching smile of her own.

Dean stayed for about half an hour more after agreeing to meet. He had gathered all his papers, and waved goodbye to her as he made his way to the front door. They had exchanged phone numbers, and told her to let him know if anything changed.   
She had been cleaning the tables when a sudden thought struck her. Huh. He never answered the question. 

............................................................................

“Yeah, stepping on the glass saved you. The pain snapped you out of the trance you were in.” 

They were sitting on a bench that was just a few steps from a pond that had been invaded by a pair of ducklings that were splashing happily about. She thought it was cute. Dean was scowling. 

“So, you think _He’s_ going to try again tonight? 

“He?” He asked sharply. Urgently.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I know, but I am sure. Those times _He’s_ been in my mind I get the impression that it is a _He_.”

“Tell me about those times. And I need to think a plan of action. We don’t have much time.

............................................................................

“Maaan, I had enough of forests to last me a lifetime! Especially creepy ass ones like this!” Dean said with a passion.

Marigold chuckled. “I’m getting the idea you don’t like forest in general. Whether they’re creepy or not"

“What are you talking about. All forest are creepy. Anything can hide there.”

“Well, I can tell you this much. I used to take long walks there. It was peaceful. I felt safe. But now….there is this malignant aura emanating from it. And it started about the same time as the nightmares. Do you really think it has something to with what is happening to me? Happened to the others?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. For sure I know that’s were Jake had been going when his sister stopped him. Also that’s where she saw that weird shadow. That’s were you were heading last night. And felt something threatening from there. I went there my self.” He said that thoughtfully.

Marigold waited for him to keep going. Dean rubbed at his eyes, dark circles beneath them. She watched him closely and noticed how pale he was. He blew air out between his lips, one hand rubbing his forehead distractedly

“It was late evening when I went to the forest. I had been walking around for a while. I took the EMF reader. I got nothing. Not even a small squeak. No visible signs either. Yet the atmosphere was…was heavy with this strange energy. Man, wish my little brother was here. He’s so much better at this explaining shit.” He muttered abruptly. 

“Younger brother?” Does this mean he does the same thing as you? He’s a hunter too?” Dean had explained a bit about what he really does. She had been surprised yet at the same time relieved, because that meant he was familiar with these types of things. 

“Yeah, yeah he does. So does my dad. Sam and I had a fight. Misunderstanding. So, he got mad and left.” He shrugged. “Anyways, like I was saying. The atmosphere was charged with this “otherworldly” energy. I kept walking for a while, _more like walking in circles_.” He said under his breath. “But nothing. I had just decided to leave when all of the sudden I hear a small shrill cry in the dark, off to my left. Then the wind rushed at me as if to push me closer to it, but I stood rigid, listening. I kept trying to make out what was hiding in the darkness, what had made that sound. I got that feeling, the sense of a quiet presence there with me. All I could feel, was its penetrating gaze on me. But I was not alone. Someone was watching me. I’m sure. With every step I took, I felt as if I walked beneath the steady gaze of an unknown entity. I didn’t feel threatened…more like It was curious. Maybe amuse. Nevertheless, I quickly made my way out of there. I don’t know what I’m dealing with yet, no sense in engaging an enemy in its turf, especially when I don’t know the enemy or how to kill it.

...........................................................................

“So, what’s the plan?” Dean clapped his hands excitedly and winked playfully at her. 

“The plan, mister. Is that you’ll be sleeping in the living room, and I in my bedroom. Door heavily locked. I think what’s out there is not the only dangerous thing I have to watch out for.” She said as she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her waist. 

He gave her what she guessed was his most charming smile. “Pinky swear I’ll keep my hands to my self.” 

“Honesty, is not one of my charming qualities.” She mimicked him.

“Hey, pinky swear is sacred. Just ask my little brother.”

“Well, he’s not here to corroborate that, is he.” She said without thinking. 

His playful expression briefly morphed into one of hurt. In a blink of an eye, it was gone. But she saw it. She understood what it was to be hurt by a loved one. Even thought Dean didn’t say it, she could tell he was hurting. That hurt he hid under layers of sarcasm, flirting, cockiness and charm. He was good, but he couldn’t really hide it from her. After all she was very familiar with the pain that came from being rejected by loved ones. 

His quick recovery came with years of practice. 

“ Well, he doesn’t know what he’s missing.” He pouted. “At least don’t lock the door. I don’t want to kick your door if something happens."

“Fine.” She relented . “Just no creeping around my room while I’m sleeping" 

“Promise.” He said solemnly.

“Honesty, is not one of my charming qualities.” She quoted him. 

“Stop quoting that back to me.”

............................................................................................

Marigold woke crying. She rolled onto her side, curled into a fetal position before she could be completely sure that she had truly escaped the dream. Her body rigid, breath hitching as she shuddered and gasped, she held her eyes tightly shut, afraid of what she might see when she opened them. Her chest ached, heart beating fast. Her whole body felt cold, and she wanted to scream, scream, and scream until she passed out from lack of oxygen.

Warm clammy fingers touched her hand and she leaped up, dragging the blankets with her as she threw herself off the bed and huddled against the cold wall. Blinking, she realized she’d opened her eyes. The lights were dim but still seemed harsh and as the figure above her reached out for her again, she batted his hands away.

“You’re okay,” he said. “Marigold, you were dreaming. It was a nightmare.”  
Lowering her hands, she stared at him. Dean, she thought. Pulse still pounding, she tried to steady her breath. Awareness finally bled back into her thoughts and she took in the room around them. Her bedroom. Light was spilling in from the hall, and the lamp beside her bed. 

He got down on his knees.

“It’s okay" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. There was blood on his arm.

“Dean! You have blood on your arm! What happened?”

“Its okay. It’s not deep. It already stopped bleeding too.”

“But what happened?”  
He didn’t look like he wanted to share. 

“I must’ve fallen asleep.” He said disappointed. 

“Dean, we’re both tired." She said soothingly. 

“No, you’re tired, and with reason. I, I have no excuse.”

She huffed. “So what happened after.” She figured it would be best to distract him.

“There was noise coming from your room. I immediately made my way to the bedroom. When I opened the door you were thrashing on the bed, I thought you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up. As I approached you, I noticed you’re eyes were opened and what you were trying to do was get the blankets off of you. I think you were… sleepwalking. The sheets were coiled around your body. So you couldn’t get off the bed. I was too busy trying to get the blankets off you so I didn’t notice the small knife you were clutching. I think you got it to use it on the sheets. You cut me. I took it from you. It’s over there. "He turned and pointed somewhere behind him.

“I hurt you. It must be the letter opener I keep on my bedside table” She said horrified.

“Yeah, I figured. I don’t think you meant to hurt me thought. You were just striking randomly.”

“That does not make me feel better.”

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. How about going back to sleep. ”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Come on, I’ll stay with you till you fall asleep.”

“Hey, lay down with me.”

“Excuse me?” He was smirking. The jerk. 

“Not, not like that.” She said flustered. She couldn’t believe how shy he made her feel. God, she felt like a high school girl with her first crush!

“Come on, move over. Promise to keep my wandering hands to my self. Wait that sounded wrong. I’ll keep to my side of the bed.”

He slid beneath the blankets with her. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She just new she would be tossing and turning the rest of the night no matter how safe Dean made her feel.

She woke with a shout that startled Dean, who lay on the other side of the bed. Woke swearing, and then rolled over onto her side, legs pulled up tight against her body.  
_He_ had infiltrated her mind, and she had felt _Him_ there, even while she was sleeping. _He_ knew her mind body and soul and now she knew at least a tiny sliver of _Him_. He had left an echo of his presence in her mind. 

“Marigold, you okay" Dean said through a yawn. 

“Yeah, just a nightmare. Just another nightmare.”

............................................................................

She didn’t know what to do. He was interested in Dean. Very interested in Dean. The only relief was that he couldn’t take him. He was upset. She wasn’t sure what He meant. Just that He couldn’t claim him. There was some sort of protection on Dean. Still, she felt horrible for not telling Dean. But she was afraid. She didn’t want him to leave her. She really hoped she wouldn’t come to regret her decision. 

............................................................................

“He has a claim on you? Had a claim on them? Like, like property? How do you own humans? Seriously, what the hell is He? You said his ancient too. That he has done this before? I looked everywhere and I found nothing that came close to what is happening right now.” He said frustrated.  


“We should leave. Take you as far away from here as possible" 

“Can’t, _He_ has created a link between us. I will always be drawn to _Him_. He’s been and still is in my mind. We have to accept it. We have run out of time.”

“He can’t have you. I won’t let Him. There has to be a way to stop Him. We need to find where He’s staying. I have all types of weapons, I’ll use them all if I have to.” 

“Then our only option will be to let me sleepwalk, you follow me to wherever I go, and hopefully we can stop _Him_. I’ll be bait.”

“Fuck no, Marigold! I’m not using you as bait. You’ll be going straight to his arms. I might as well gift wrap you myself and deliver you to his waiting arms! We’re not doing that.” He said as he walked back and forth. She was sitting on the sofa, drinking tea, trying to calm herself. She had thought long and hard about what she told Dean. They really didn’t have a choice. Dean had done everything. He had used every single thing that was used for protection (she let him waste all her damn salt!) and nothing had worked. This really was their one and only option. 

“Dean, I don’t want to do this. I’m, I’m afraid. I don’t want to die. But we really don’t have any more options. You said yourself we’re running out of time. I think tonight…” Her breath hitched. “I think tonight it’s it.”

She started sobbing. She tried to control herself, but couldn’t. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Dean wrapped his arms around her, and she clung to him like she used to do with her father when she was a young child. She cried and Dean held her in his arms with such strength and warmth that she was able to fool herself into thinking that just maybe everything was going to be okay.

............................................................................

Marigold is in the forest. She doesn’t know how she got here. And at this point it doesn’t really matter. She’s disoriented. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this deep into the forest. There is a bit of moonlight coming through the trees.  
“Marigold!”  
She turns around just as Dean crashed through the brush. He makes to walk her way when all of the sudden he stops dead in his tracks.   
She feels something brush against her mind. It’s _Him_! She wants to scream but the sound won’t come out. There’s a chill in the air. The space in front of her seems to shimmer. One moment there’s nothing there, the next a tall figure appears in front of her. Her heart is beating fast, her skin is clammy. She had never seen _Him_ before, but she knows that this imposing figure is the one that has been haunting her for these three months.

“Get, get away from her! Don’t you fucking touch her! Are you listening to me?!” Dean is yelling angrily, desperately. 

She wants to run to Dean! To hide her face on his chest. But she’s paralyzed with terror. _He’s_ so close to her that they’re breathing each others air. Yet, she cannot make out any features. There is some sort of shimmer surrounding him. He raises a hand to her cheek. And its touch makes her skin crawl. 

“Get your hands off her! You long haired freak!”

What! Dean can see _Him_?! She has been trying to make out any features, but so far nothing. She can tell _He’s_ tall. Taller than Dean. A head taller. Broad shoulders. Thick, not fat , just muscular. He has an overwhelming presence. So strong that it feels like a physical weigh that’s crushing her from all sides.  
“ ** _Dean, Dean, Dean. My dear child. Now, why would I do such a thing? Hmm? She belongs to me. I have claimed her as my own.”_**  
A terrified whimper escapes her lips. She didn’t know what was worse. When she heard _Him_ in her head, or out loud.   
**_“Shush child,"_ **He said as he lay a finger on her lips. “ _ **or I might just decide not to let you say goodbye to each other"**_  
She feels that strange power that had overwhelmed her dissipate a bit. She takes a step back, and to her relief he doesn’t stop her.  
She turns to look at Dean. He’s looking back at her. He’s crying. And his eyes . . .Marigold had never seen hopelessness like that before. His lips moved but formed no words, and his eyes search her face, as if memorizing every inch of it. Finally he looks into her eyes. There’s an apology there. And she accepts it with a smile on her face. He tried. She’s grateful to him. For not abandoning her. For sticking with her to the bitter end. 

“Take me.” Dean says suddenly and he turns to look at Him. His gaze is steady. There is no more fear or doubt. “Take me in her place and leave her be. Don’t come after her ever again. I don’t know if I fulfill all your requirements. But I’m willingly offering myself. It has to account for something.” Dean says. 

“No, Dean." She whispers breathlessly. She hadn’t seen this coming. 

_**“Oh, Dean. You’ve just fulfilled the last one.”** _

“What?”

 ** _“Deal!”_ **Reverberated throughout the forest.   
“Nooooo! Deeean!"

She tried to move, but couldn’t. In the blink of an eye, he was gone from her sight.  
She saw Dean flinched, startled to find Him so intimately close to him. He had lowered his face to Dean’s. He was caressing his cheek. Like a parent to a child, a lover to a loved one. Then Dean collapsed and He caught him in his arms. 

**_“Mine!”_ **Echoed triumphantly in her head. The air shimmers around them, then they’re gone. Darkness consumed her, and she knew no more  
……………………………………………………….  
Marigold had been crying on and off throughout her entire account. Sam knows that to her, this just happened. After all, she just basically woke up. 

“That’s the last thing I remember. Then I woke up here. “

Both Sam and John had stayed quiet throughout her account. There had been many instances when he had wanted to stop her. But they had not.   
They knew so much now, yet they still had nothing on the thing that took his brother. 

“Did Dean find out what It wanted those kids for?” His father asked.

“No. Just that he considered us his. That he had claimed us.”

“But Dean hadn’t been claimed, yet it chose him over you as soon as he offered himself. He had already chosen all his targets by the time Dean showed here, why did it change its mind.

“He liked Dean. He liked all of us, but He especially liked Dean.”

“Do you know why?”

“He was curious about Dean. He found him interesting, amusing.” 

Seriously, had Sam lost his brother to a bored creature?

“I should have told him.” Marigold is looking at his dad. “But I was so afraid to be alone…how can you be okay with me?! I knew and I didn’t warn him!” She’s crying, heartbreak written clear on her face.

“It wouldn’t have made a difference. He still would’ve done it. That’s…that’s how Dean is. I won’t insult my brother by questioning his choice to save your life. He thought you were worth saving. I think you are worth saving.” As much as it pained Sam to say it. It was true. Marigold was a good girl, and she had suffered enough. That his brother had been forced to make that decision, that’s on Sam. He should have been there.

“I wish I could tell you more. But that’s it. I, I don’t think _He’s_ from here. I mean the things _He_ could do.

They didn’t know what to say. They had never come across something like this. His father looked just as lost as he felt.

“Marigold, thank you. You have helped us more than you think. You survived something not many people would have. You’re a strong woman. It will take time, but eventually you’ll be able to move forward. You’ll be okay. This is my number. If you remember anything else, or if you ever need our help. 

“They both got up. Marigold looked like she was staying awake by sheer will power. Her tears had dried and her eyes were red and puffy. Sam felt awkward, this girl had been the last one to be with his brother. They both had created a strong bond in a short span of time. They were kindred spirits. All fourteen of them. They knew what it was to be left behind. Abandoned. Marigold had not gone into detail about her family. But she didn’t need to. He saw it in her eyes.

“Oh wait. I have something for you Sam.”  
“

What?” Both John and Sam say at the same time in confusion. 

“She starts looking around. She gets up and looks through a drawer next to her. “Found it!” She says excitedly. 

She turns around a slight smile on her face. Clutched in her hand it’s the necklace he had given Dean years ago. 

“What, how?” Sam stammers.

“That last day he put it around my neck. He said it was especial. That his little brother had given it to him. That it would protect me” She laughed. “I knew he was full of shit, and I think he knew I knew. Knew he was saying that just to make me feel better, I was terrified, and that was his way to comfort me. It still worked. I know it might sound weird, but I loved Dean. Love Dean. I didn’t know him long, but I just couldn’t help falling in love with him.” Fresh tears were running down her cheeks. She was crying softly. And she wasn’t the only one.

............................................................................

“Dad, even with all this, we still don’t have a clue as to what took Dean and all those kids.“

His dad was sitting on his bed. His head on his hands. He hadn’t said anything for a while.

“Do you think it was a demon?” 

“No. This is...not a demon. I don’t know of any demon that shimmers in and out of existence. This creature is entirely different. Sam, I just don’t know.” He said defeated.

They had been doing research all night. After talking to Marigold, they went to the forest. Absolutely nothing. Not even the feeling his brother had described. Whatever had been staying there. Was gone.

“What do we do?” He had been wracking his brain for the past hour. He couldn’t think of anything that could help. 

“Bobby. You should call Bobby"

“Yeah, why didn’t I think of him!” Sam exclaimed. “If someone can helps us is him.”

............................................................................

Sam had talked to Bobby for what felt like hours. He had been really surprised to hear from him. Sam had told him everything that that happened with Dean. He had gotten upset. And said that he was not surprised his brother always seemed to get into deep trouble when on his own. Sam gave him all the information they had gathered. Bobby promised to call as soon as he found something. Whatever had happened between his father and Bobby, didn’t stop the old man from helping them. Sam could tell he was worried about his brother and he would help as much as he could. 

............................................................................

"It’s Bobby. He must’ve found something." Sam said as he saw the caller's name flash across the screen. Hope rekindled in his soul.

“Hey Bobby, you found something?” He couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Hey son, is John with you?”

“Yeah, Dad is here."

“Can you put me on speaker?”

“Yes, hold on.”

“Ready Bobby.”

“I had a very hard time finding anything. I went through many of my books. I called many hunters I know. If I didn’t know any better I would’ve said that this was a first time thing, that perhaps it was a human doing this or that those kids willing left. If it hadn’t been for Dean’s disappearance, plus the survival of the would be victim I don’t think anyone would have noticed this was going on. Jesus! trust that boy to stumble into something so big. Anyways that prompted me into expanding my search. I looked into mysterious disappearances in towns bordering forests worldwide. As well as all the victims fitting the same profile. Finally I got something. I found two more cases. They’re exactly like this one. Thirteen young people. Gone in a matter of three months. All fitting the same profile. The first one was in a small town in Ireland. The second also a small town but in Germany. I’m pretty sure there’s more, it’s just that the gap between each case is too long. Based on the year each one took place I came to the conclusion that... ” The line went quiet. Sam and John looked at each other. “I’m sorry Sam, John. There is a hundred year gap between each case. It’s the exact cycle. Every hundred years thirteen young men and women disappeared never to heard from again. There had never been clues before. There were even people who said that those kids had been spirited away. Spirited away because nobody wanted them….the abandoned being claimed…..the line went quiet again. “ I searched and searched, I went through every little bit of information I gathered. There is no mistake. It’s the same thing. As for the thing that took those kids, Dean”. Sam heard Bobby’s voice break, and once more the line went quiet. He could hear bobby take a deep breath, and released it slowly. “There is nothing. There is nothing in the lore that I could find that fits his description. Whatever this thing is. He must be ancient. It’s dormant for a hundred years, then it awakens to harvest. Once it gets them, it goes dormant again. A hundred years from now, the cycle will start again.” 

The words knocked the breath out of Sam. “No!” It came out as barely a whisper. A hundred years! It happens every hundred years! Body wracked with ragged breaths, sobs that could not seem to drag tears from his eyes, he cried out. John reached for him and he dragged him from his chair into an embrace that had them both on their knees. Sam lifted a trembling hand to cover his mouth, grief hollowing him out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who read my story. This was my first time writing something like this. I'm pretty sure everyone could tell. 
> 
> To be continued in the next story
> 
> Soulmates in this Lifetime and Beyond


End file.
